playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sackboy
Sackboy 'is the main protagonist of the ''LittleBigPlanet series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography '''SACKBOY AND ADVENTURE GO TOGETHER LIKE ICE CREAM AND WASPS. INSEPARABLE. UNPREDICTABLE. A small creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create, Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious PopIt, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. Able to reshape the environment around him, Sackboy can present enemies with an ever-shifting array of obstacles to deal with, while forcing them to dodge his Cakinator and Grabinator attacks. Gameplay Sackboy has a unique playstyle in which he uses his Pop-It to drop a large variety of items, ranging from fans to Bouncepads. Sackboy can also stick enemies in place with stickers. Super Moves *Level 1 - Customized- Uses his Pop-It to transform into a Sackboy version of a random character and performs a spinning backflip. *Level 2 - Hot Coals- Uses his Pop-It to drop flaming coals onto the stage. *Level 3 - Score Bubbles- Uses his Pop-It to trap all other characters in Community Item bubbles that can be popped. However, several more random bubbles fall on the stage making it harder for Sackboy to find the bubbles with his opponents inside of them. The bubbles will also produce AP balls when collected, as well as some random weapons. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Flies in wearing a jetpack then lands on his bottom and smiles Winning Screen Sackboy grins while sticking out his tongue and holds out both of his arms in a happy manner Losing Screen Sackboy becomes angry and pops Costumes Brown Knit Sackboy's default costume of an unedited, "blank" appearance. Zebrine Sackboy with the zebrine skin. Green Sackboy's green appearance. Indian Sackboy with Indian paints. Gallery render_sack_boy.png|Sackboy's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Sackboy1.PNG|Sackboy's reveal sackit-542x300.jpg Sackboy2.PNG|Sackboy summons an Electric Box Sackboy3.PNG Sackboy4.PNG|Sackboy summons a Spider Web sticker Sackboy5.PNG Sackboy6.PNG Sackboy7.PNG Sackboy8.PNG Sackboy9.PNG|Sackboy's Introduction Sackboy12.PNG|Sackboy's Winning Animation Sackboy10.PNG|Sackboy turns into PaRappa for his Level 1 Super Move Drake.png|Sackboy turns into Nathan Drake for his Level 1 Super Move Sackboy11.PNG|Sackboy's Level 2 Super Move Sackboy13.PNG|Sackboy's Level 3 Super Move render_sack_boy.png|Sackboy's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Videos PlayStation All-Stars - Sackboy Trailer PlayStation All-Stars - Sackboy's Right at Home Welcome LittleBigPlanet's Sackboy to PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Sackboy and Big Daddy are so far the only confirmed characters who do not have a voice actor. *Sackboy, Ratchet & Clank, and Jak and Daxter are the only three characters whose stages (Dreamscape, Metropolis, and Sandover Village) were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside Kratos' stage, Hades. *Sackboy was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. Due to his size, however, Sackboy was filmed via stop-motion animation, rather than being given an actor or being rendered in CGI. *Various other characters, such as Jak, Cole, Ratchet and even Kevin Butler, have appeared as alternative skins for Sackboy in the LittleBigPlanet series. *Sackboy has also appeared in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds ''as a playable character. *Sackboy is considered the mascot of the PS3 console, alongside Kratos and Nathan Drake. *Sackboy appears significantly larger in the game, around the same size as Toro and PaRappa, whereas in the ''LittleBigPlanet series, he and other Sack people are roughly about 8 centimeters. *Sackboy's Pop-it is different from the LittleBigPlanet series. This was done to integrate it in a fighting game. *Sackboy's Level 3 is similar to Raiden's Level 3, as both of them trap the other players and they have to find them. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters